


Acquainted

by Lethargic_Lass



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Touches, Awkwardness, Cafe Leblanc (Persona 5), Day At The Beach, F/M, First Time, Futaba's palace, Homework, Love Confessions, Sexual Tension, Silent Treatment, Smut, Title from a the Weeknd song
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethargic_Lass/pseuds/Lethargic_Lass
Summary: You, the reader, get a chance to be alone with your handsome heart-stealing leader but what events will lead to this moment?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren (Persona Series)/Reader, Kitagawa Yusuke & Takamaki Ann (hinted), Kitagawa Yusuke / Takamaki Ann (hinted), Kurusu Akira & Reader, Kurusu Akira/Reader, Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Acquainted

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!!  
> So December is finally here. How did November treat you? Hahaha  
> Anyway, here is a reward for surviving the past month. Also, I'll be switching POVs  
> in the story so read well hehe.  
> Note: Bolded text are actual in-game dialogues
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!  
> ~LL

**8/18**

*crumble crumble*  
“We have to hurry. The palace is collapsing”, said Makoto. The Phantom Thieves nodded in agreement and proceeded to run away from the crumbling pyramid. **“Running here’s a bitch”** , Ryuji complained. **“Mona. Turn into a car already.”** , Ann said, hastily descending the steps. **“I know! I know! I- Woaaahhhh”** , Morgana said feeling pressured as Ann throws him up in the air before transforming into a van.  
  
*crumble BOOM*  
The Phantom Thieves ran as fast as they could. Morgana opened up the trunk and the Thieves jumped towards the back of the van. *crumble crumble* More debris fall as Makoto tries her best to evade them while driving. Everyone else in the van are splayed out in different positions from the jump earlier.  
Suddenly, the desert is gone. The Phantom Thieves are now back in reality.  
  
~Akira’s POV~  
“Ngh”. I adjusted my glasses to clearly see my surroundings. Everyone was splayed out in different positions. Most of them were sitting down while Ryuji was lying down on the ground. “Wait, where’s Y/N?”, I thought upon seeing almost everyone. *pat pat* “Huh? Who’s touching me?”. I swear I felt that. “Hey, is everyone alive?”, Ryuji said groggily as he sat up. *pat* I felt a hand touching me, though I can’t tell where. “B-Bah!” I looked to my left to see Y/N jolted up, recovering from the haziness. She looked at the front of my pants before covering her face. It was just now that I felt her touch. “Are you ok Y/N?”, Makoto asked hearing her shriek. “Oh! I thought I touched a bug since we are on the ground”, Y/N said embarrassed, quickly letting go of her hands. **“Will you let go already!?”** Across me, Ann slapped Yusuke, who was behind her, on the face. **“Ah, sorry!”** , she apologized with Yusuke replying **“Not again”**. Well that was embarrassing, I thought looking at that while also processing what happened earlier with Y/N.  
  
I got up from a sitting position and so were the others. *ding* **“What was that sound? …Hm? What are you guys doing here?”,** Sojiro asked. **“That reminds me, where’s Futaba”** , Ryuji asked **. “What about Futaba?”** , Sojiro asked. **“Ah yes! We came all this way, so how about we enjoy some coffee?”** , Makoto pretended. **“Oh! That’s a great idea!”** , Ann played along. **“I’m not thirsty though.”** ,Yusuke said before he got punched by Makoto to play along. **“Oh, I almost forgot! I have some business to take care of, so you guys go on ahead.”** , Makoto said as she walked towards me to see Futaba. The others went in the café ahead.  
  
*After the hangout*  
“That was a long day”, I sighed, sitting on the bed. It was hard to face Y/N after what happened earlier. Though she was sad when saw Futaba’s state, I caught her glancing at me a few times as we were about to go home but when I looked at her back, she refused to meet my gaze. As I thought of Y/N, I suddenly felt my pants straining. I can’t believe I’m thinking of my teammate and classmate. “Ngh. This is natural especially after her touch.”, I thought to myself. Before anything else, I looked at my room and saw Morgana sleeping on my bed. If I’m gonna do it, might as well do it on the couch.  
  
I laid down on the couch reminiscing what happened earlier with Y/N. It was only just now that I realized how cute she is. I closed my eyes and thought of her accidental touch earlier. *pat pat* She touched me without knowing where her hand was, still dizzy from the fall. I guess it was her instinct to touch her surroundings to know where she is. *pat pat* Her hand traveled upwards, touching my thigh. She stopped at the front of my pants and reacted. Her scream was cute too, so sweet and innocent. As I thought of this, I slipped my hand inside my pants and touched my cock from inside. I then took my hand out and pulled down my pants, throwing it on the table in front of me. I continued to picture her innocent little face as I spat on my hand and reached for my cock. I stroked it slowly, fantasizing of her touching me raw with her hands. I started to pump my cock, while fantasizing about Y/N curiously exploring it with her soft touches, gradually increasing the pace.

*half an hour later*

“Ngh. That was a good session.”, I thought as I felt ropes of cum squirting out. I felt relieved in months. It was the first time I did it since I arrived in Tokyo. I hopped out of the couch, washed up before joining Morgana on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hahaha. So this is just a stupid idea I came up with at the shower again and it gets more stupid as I go along. Yes, ideas for stories surprisingly spring up while I'm at the shower. Regardless, it was fun to write so hope you stick around for the next updates.
> 
> Anyway, this is my take on that part of the game so don't expect it to really coincide with the story hahaha.  
> Hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
